This project involves an interdisciplinary effort to explore state-of-the-art concepts in process control and solid-state electronics for their application to the development of a superior anesthesia management system. This research is aimed at improving the safety, reliability, and ease of use of existing anesthesia equipment by replacing the strictly mechanical anesthesia machine with a microprocessor controlled instrument that would be the core of a complete, integrated system. A number of specific techniques for metering and monitoring gases and agents are being investigated as well as interesting concepts in console design for display and control of relevant functions. Throughout the design process, very serious attention is being given to the issues of human factors engineering. A prototype basic system will be designed, fabricated and evaluated acting as a test vehicle to examine the basic concepts prior to expanding the system to include all functions necessary for complete management of the anesthetized patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Cooper, J.B., Newbower, R.S., and Trautman, E.D.: An Electronic Injector for Metering Volatile Anesthetics. Proceed. 28th Annual Conference on Eng. in Med. & Biol., New Orleans, 1975. Cooper, J.B., and Newbower, R.S.,: Anesthesia Apparatus and Human Factors Design. Proc. Ann. AAMI Meeting, Boston, 1975.